DESCRIPTION: The major objectives of this core are to assist with the design of all protocols funded as part of this project; collect, store, graph, and analyze study data; and to provide training in research methodology, biostatistics, clinical trial design, epidemiology, and health services research to the ORCCAMIND participants to increase proposed research. The core is staffed principally by Dr. Cynthia Morris, the core director who is an epidemiologist, and Dr. Dale Kraemer, a biostatistician. These individuals have extensive experience in study design, clinical trial coordination, statistical analysis, and data base management. Educational and training opportunities related to this core are available for ORCCAMIND participants through informal consultation, formal consultation through conferences and seminars, and education opportunities through the Evidence-Based Practice Center, the Oregon MPH program, and the medical Informatics degree program and fellowship. Major services to be provided include: refinement of research questions into testable hypotheses with appropriate study designs; clinical trial coordination including randomization, forms design, and protocol management; monitoring (DSMB) trials for safety, including reports to the Data Safety and Monitoring Board; data base management and quality control; data input using scan technology; and statistical analysis. This core unit will provide essential, basic services for every project described herein as well as developmental studies as data analysis and biostatistics for all ORCCAMIND investigators and related research.